The lacrosse stick in general includes a handle that is attached to a head. The head includes a frame and a flexible net. The frame is rigid and defines a structural element to which the net is attached. The net is flexible and provides enough material to give the net depth beyond the frame to catch, cradle and maneuver a lacrosse ball. Although the net is flexible, it is preferred to have the net form a particular shape that is optimal for maneuvering the lacrosse ball. The optimal position for a net often varies from player to player.
Since lacrosse is a game that is frequently played outdoors, in all weather conditions, the net will frequently get wet. When wet, the net will lose its desired shape. Therefore, there is a need for a tool to aid in forming and maintaining a desired shape of the net.
It is known to use a lacrosse ball to aid in shaping the net. In one situation, the ball is placed within the wet net, at the deepest section to form the net to the ball's shape as it dries. However, a disadvantage is that the ball rolls out from the net and does not maintain a particular position within the net. It should be noted that the net can also be formed by placing a lacrosse ball within a dry net. However, the same disadvantage is encountered, the ball tends to roll out from the net. Therefore, there is a need for a component that will stay in a desired position within the net to form a desired shape of the net. Other net shaping devices exist, but they are not cumbersome and are smaller.